Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything
by YouShineBrighter
Summary: When Jack Barakat's girlfriend leaves him and his family and friends ignore him, he only has his best friend left. Will Hayley be able to heal the hole in his chest? Warning, Jackley fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hayley Williams groaned lightly as someone knocked on her front door, she was all wrapped up in her bed, her bright red hair all over the place. The knocking grew louder and Hayley knew she couldn't ignore it; so she rolled out of bed with a disgruntled groan and walked to the door, her feet shuffling along the carpet under her. Huffing lowly, she yanked the front door open, causing a freezing cold winter breeze to lash at her, her small frame shivering a little. The tall man in front of her didn't seem to be worried by the cold, or the small snow flakes falling around him for that matter, for all he did was smile patiently and wait for the small girl to either say something or look at him. Hayley narrowed her eyes and looked up at the man, her brow furrowing a bit before her eyes widened.

"J-jack? Why the hell are you in Nashville? I thought you were in Baltimore for the Winter!" She babbled quickly to her best friend. Jack Barakat and her had been friends for years, ever since they met at one of the Jingle Ball Bash's. Hayley had been under the impression Jack was going to be in Baltimore for Christmas, occasionally flying to see his girlfriend, Holly. So when he arrived at her door step, she was in complete shock.  
>"Ah, I thought I'd take a break from being around the guys and my family to come see me bestest shortie!" Jack grinned that childish grin of his, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. But something was off. There wasn't that normal glimmer in his eyes. Hayles noticed this and frowned before grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.<br>"Well, don't I feel special?" She giggled softly, plopping down on the couch and pulling Jack down next to her. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm it down, as she eyed Jack with a confused glance. She wanted to know what was wrong; she knew something was wrong. But she couldn't just ask, since he'd always been quite guarded about his feelings and emotions. Even around Alex and the guys. So, she stayed silent, awaiting him to say the first words to break the silence. After about 5 minutes, she couldn't take it any longer. "Jack.. What's wrong?" She asked softly, her brow furrowing once again. At these words, Jack blinked a few times, seeming to be mortified that she'd noticed. He took a soft breath, his gaze trailing to the floor before he spoke quietly.  
>"Everything, Hayleys... Holly broke up with me, my parents act like I'm a complete stranger to them and none of the guys have spoken to me since we got back to Baltimore." Hayley's mouth had dropped into a small 'o' shape, shifting forward and pulling him into a hug. No hesitation. Nothing.<br>"Jack, hunny, I'm sorry." She spoke softly, kissing the side of his head gently as he hugged her back tightly, sighing into her shoulder and hair. "I'm sure there's a resonable explanation why the guys won't talk to you. And well.. Holly's just a bitch." She ended her words in a light hearted tone, earning a very soft chuckle from the man she was embracing. She didn't want to say anything about his parents, she'd rather not say anything until he spoke up about it more.

"I'spose you're right. When are you wrong?" Jack laughed softly, pulling out of the hug a little but his arms still wrapped around her gently. Truth be told, ever since Hayley and Chad had broken up, he'd been wanting Holly to dump him. For the soul idea that he may have a chance with her. The girl he'd loved for ages. The girl who sat next to him at this very moment, consoling him about how shitty his life was right now. But, who was he kidding? Hayley Williams dating someone like him? Hah. Stuff like that only exists in dreams and fantasies where dragons and unicorns exist. At this thought, Jack's lips twitched down a little, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips. Hayley's bright green eyes had a look of confusion in them as she watched Jack, her soft pink lips opened to say something before closing with a very soft 'pop' noise. That was when Jack had an idea, a stupid idea, but an idea at the least. "Hey, wanna go to the mall or grab a drink or something?" He asked quickly and randomly, gazing up at her. Hayley's eyebrows raised at this sudden change in attitude, but she smiled all the same.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'd love to go get a drink." She had to duck her head, hiding her very soft pink cheeks. She hadn't 'gone out' with anyone since her and Chad had spilt. Even if this was just as friends, it still made her shy. With a bright smile on his face, Jack pulled his slender arms away from her small waist and standing up. Hayley chuckled lightly at the smile on his face; he really was adorable whenever he smiled. It made him have a child-like innocence about him. So, all in all, it never failed to make Hayley smile, even when she was in the darkest of moods. She hadn't noticed she'd been sitting there staring up at Jack with a soft grin on her face until he snapped his fingers in front of her face and brought her back to reality. "Jeez, Rian was right about you when he said you have a short as fuck attention span." He sniggered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her feet. Hayley scowled and slapped his arm playfully before pulling her other hand out of his grip and walking to her bedroom. "Mind waiting here while I go get ready? I can't really go out looking like this." She snorted, gesturing to her over-sized t-shirt and baggy track suit pants. Jack simply nodded and chuckled as she dashed to her room.

-x-

Hayley and Jack made their way down the snow covered street, laughing as they pushed each other into bushes and such. It was all fun and games until Jack pushed her too hard and she'd basically flung into a fence and then fell face first onto the lightly snow covered foot path. She had moaned out in pain before rolling on her back, Jack was going to help her until he saw her face; covered in snow and the expression of a confused dog, to which he doubled over laughing. He didn't know why it was so funny but he couldn't stop laughing for at least 10 minutes. The loud chuckles finally dying down to a soft snigger.

"Oh, shut up, Barakat." Hayley mumbled as she walked away from him, heading for the bar. Jack jogged after her, smiling smugly.  
>"Aw, did I make wittle Haywee sad?" He mocked in a tone one would use to talk to their child. At that, Hayley had to laugh. She couldn't help it at all; so all in all they didn't stop laughing until they finally got to the bar. To which Jack, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her and ushered her in, making her laugh softly. "Such a gentleman." She grinned at him as they walked up to the bar together, their arms brushing against one another's.<p>

_**A/n: I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'll be updating quite often. More often than I was updating my Tayley fic (The one I deleted) So yeah. Thanks for taking your time to read this. Thanks again, Ebony.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few minutes, that both sat down at a small booth in a corner of the dusty and smokey bar. Given, not many people came here during the winter, considering most people were with their families or on holidays to exotic, warm places in the world. So, there they sat, in a nervous silence as thoughts swirled around both of their minds. Sure, Hayley liked Jack, I mean, who wouldn't like him? He was funny, nice, protective and not to mention absolutely breathtakingly handsome. But her and Chad had only broken up a month or so ago. And besides, she doubted Jack actually liked her back in that way. They'd been friends for years; and she thought that's all he saw her as. A friend. Mean while, in Jack's complicated head, the only thoughts that swirled there were why the guys, his best friends, his bandmates, weren't talking to him. Did he do something? Was it something he said on tour? Did he take a joke too far? Or were they simply just going to kick him out of the band? These thoughts had him in a slight panic and he took a sip of his beer, trying to distract himself. Maybe if I get drunk enough, I won't be so worried, he thought to himself in a dull tone. Hayley looked down at the table top, tracing patterns over the wood stained with beer and rings from the bottom of bottles and glasses. She huffed softly under her breath and looked up at Jack. He was looking at her in a way that made her stomach flip and her cheeks go a faint red. She rose an eyebrow at him, trying to hide the way he made her feel.

"Uhm.. Uh.. Sorry." Jack said quickly, his deep brown eyes dropping to the table. He was obviously apologizing for staring, but Hayley couldn't help but smile a little. She cleared her throat a little before speaking, "Hey, considering you're gonna be here for a little while, I assume, I was wondering if you'd want to come to the Christmas party Tay, Jer and I are having in tomorrow." She said with an easy smile. He looked up at her again, blinking a couple times.  
>"That sounds really awesome." He grinned excitedly at her, gulping down literally half of his beer. She rose her eyebrows before laughing and shaking her head at him. She herself had only drunk a bit of her water. Honestly, she was only here to spend time with Jack, no other reason than that. Jack was still grinning, the thought of spending a whole night with Hayley had his head in a flurry, and maybe, just maybe, he might tell her how he felt. Or better yet, catch her under the mistletoe. That very thought had him even more excited, yet quite nervous. What if she rejects him? He huffed and pushed that thought out of his mind and watched Hayley as she took a danity sip of her water. She really was adorable in everything she did. She took a few more sips before standing up.<p>

"You ready?" Hayley smiled warmly at Jack, fixing her fuzzy coat. He chuckled and stood up, finishing off his beer and walking to the door, once again opening it for her. She smiled brightly and walked outside, squeaking when another gust of cold wind lashed at her. Making her nose wrinkle and her small frame quiver. Jack chuckled and drapped an arm around her shoulders, walking her forward into the light snow fall. Hayley's nose and cheeks were red from the cold, but her cheeks were redder for another reason. They walked back to her small house, chattering about random things as they went. Once they arrived back at her house, they stood out her door for a minute.  
>"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for the party?" He spoke quickly, rubbing his hands together and shivering a bit from the cold. She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow, Jacky." She smirked before heading inside.<p>

Hayley smiled softly, leaning against her door as she took off her gloves. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow. That's when I'll tell him." She said to herself, pushing herself off the door and heading upstairs to her room.

_**A/N: **_**I apologize for the shortness (and quite crappiness) of this chapter. I wanted to update it and I had massive writers block. :P I promise the next chapter will be better and longer than this one. See y'all next time, Ebony~**


End file.
